


A Knight in Sleeping Armor

by Curvy Tam (Tamzette)



Series: Flommy ficlets [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Flommy parents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamzette/pseuds/Curvy%20Tam





	A Knight in Sleeping Armor

**Bzzzzzz**  

Are they asleep?

 **Beep**  

No, they’re sitting in bed reading their books. It’s so freaking adorable!

**Bzzzzzz**

But they need to go to sleep!

**Beep**

I challenge you to come in here and look at these adorable faces and tell them they can’t keep reading in their new beds.

**Bzzzzzz**

But they’re two years old and it’s almost ten pm. They need to go to sleep.

**Beep**

Okay, Merlyn, if you think you can get them to go to sleep without any tears, you’re welcome to come in here and take over.

* * *

 

Tommy knocked softly on the door.

“Come on in, I wish you luck,”

“Daddy! Daddy!” Michael leaped off his bed and ran towards Tommy eagerly.

“Mikey, kiddo, it’s time for bed.”

“No bed!”

“Sorry buddy, but it’s getting late.”

“No bed! No bed!” Gabriel chimed in.

“Okay, how about this, Daddy will tell you a story, and then you’ll go to sleep.”

“Story! Story!” both boys bounced excitedly.

“Okay, come sit on Daddy’s lap on the rocking chair.” Felicity helped them up onto Tommy’s lap, and then went out into the hallway, closing the door gently behind her. Hopefully the boys would finally drift off after Tommy’s story, and they’d finally be able to sit down and relax.

She went to the kitchen to load the dishwasher and sort out the leftovers from dinner.

Once everything was sorted and the kitchen was clean, Felicity looked at her watch and frowned. It was almost a quarter to eleven. Where was Tommy? Surely the boys weren’t still awake now…

* * *

Felicity opened the door to the twins’ room a crack, not wanting to wake them up if they were asleep. She peeked in, and her heart melted. Michael and Gabriel were both lying on Gabe’s bed, fast asleep, with Tommy fast asleep in the rocking chair next to the bed.

She gently picked Mikey up and transferred him to his own bed, tucking the blankets around him so he wouldn’t be cold. Then she went back to Gabe, and tucked him in too, before gently kissing Tommy on the forehead.

“Wake up Tommy,” she whispered, “the boys are asleep and you fell asleep with them.”

“Hmmm?” he mumbled, sleepily.

“Come on, we still have things to do,” she nibbled his earlobe enticingly, “remember?”

He opened his eyes. “Now I do,” he grinned lazily, and got up from the chair, then swept her up in his arms. “Your knight in shining armor awaits, milady.”

Felicity giggled. “More like knight in sleepy armor.” But she responded happily when he stopped her giggle with a kiss.


End file.
